


MCYT prompts and AU's

by Tubbo_In_A_Box



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Evo SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbo_In_A_Box/pseuds/Tubbo_In_A_Box
Summary: Yea- the title explains it
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Clay | Dream, Charles | Grian & Taurtis, Charles | Grian & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Charles | Grian & TommyInnit & Xisumavoid, FalseSymmetry & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Hermitcraft Ensemble & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sykkuno & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Basics

Well. My introverted self cannot come up with a greeting.  
Hi- I'm Tubbo_In_A_Box, but I'm better known as Crydy. I really hope you enjoy these ideas!  
And yes I do take requests.

Things I WILL do:  
-fluff  
-angst (expect it to be shitty)  
-family dynamics  
-neglectful family dynamic  
-any normal request  
-gore

Things I will NOT do:  
-ships of any kind  
-nsfw

I will add more later on.


	2. Two British Gremlins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian and Tommy prank the servers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Wizardpuppy

Tommy and Grian had just finished pranking both the servers, they were currently on the Dream SMP just chatting.

ItsFundy: WHO FILLED MY HOUSE WITH CHICKENS??

After that, many more messages flooded the chat, all with similar wording. The two gremlins laughed in delight.  
\-----  
Doc walked into his base, only to fall into a pit of lava and cobwebs. Grian's laughter could be heard from above. Thereof course was a space to go to so he didn't lose his things, but it was still annoying.  
\-----  
Scar panicked as he looked around for where the mobs were. Not knowing that it was just a parrot hidden somewhere. Two laughs filled the silence of the area.  
\-----  
Xisuma and Dream glared at the two that caused all this. Tommy and Grian looked at each other and burst out laughing, this was so worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time trying this, so sorry if it's bad-


	3. Raised By Astronauts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU idea someone could write (please direct authors to me if you want-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: nobody
> 
> Among Us Crew = Among Us YouTubers  
> In this au, if the Among Us Crew are over a planet and ejected, they won't float around in space until the next round, they will be pulled down to the planet.

Tommy was raised by the Among Us Crew until he was 13. He was ejected during a round, and the others listened to his complaints as he made his way to the ejection area. Once the hatch opened, his eyes widened and he banged on the glass in fear, this wasn't normal, there was a planet below him, Earth. The others stared in confusion until Corpse looked out the window. The masked male quickly rushed to the room and tried to get Tommy out. But it was too late, Tommy fell out the hatch and fell to Earth, with his imposter skills and weapons still there. Phil found him and raised him, trying to get him to forget his old life. Of course, it didn't work he only acted like it did.  
He hid his weapons and lived his life, until he finally snapped when Dream yelled at him, and stabbed him, quickly venting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate if someone wrote this!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope these are decent-


End file.
